bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawktor
Hawktor is a hawk-like Bakugan from Neathia that looks similar to Ingram. He is Shun's Guardian Bakugan after Skyress and Ingram in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Hawktor and Shun are ranked #2 in Bakugan Interspace, being under Dan Kuso's first place. Information Description Hawktor's body has inverted colors of Ingram's body. His wings are green compared to Ingram's. His talons are light brown. He has a strap on over his torso with a golden talon in the middle for a mark similar to Master Ingram's belt. He also has a golden/black half mask over his face. His Battle Gear is Swayther which changes his organic wings to armored wings with dual cannons. He is shown to be a very powerful opponent in episode 45. Like Coredem, Akwimos, and Aranaut, he has not spoken yet in the anime, due to the fact that he is a digital clone. He shows some similarites to Falconeer and Ravenoid. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Hawktor appears in episode 43 along with Aranaut, Coredem, and Akwimos when they show up in Bakugan Interspace. Hawktor and Coredem battles Dan in episode 45 with Spectra as their temporary owner, to test Dan for which Battle Gear Drago would be compatible with. Drago and Dan won and both Hawktor and Coredem were beaten. He also used a Battle Gear called Swayther. As shown in episode 52 of Bakugan: New Vestroia, Hawktor becomes Shun's new Guardian Bakugan. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Hawktor appeared in episode 1 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, fighting alongside Shun against Shuji in Bakugan Interspace, in which he won. In episode 3 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders he appeared in Marucho's flash back along with:Coredem, Akwimos, and Aranaut. ; Ability Cards * Wind Shot: Adds 300 Gs to Hawktor. * Wind Defense: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Ninja Protection, Wild Wind Defence: Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Fly Fang, Hyper Storm: Nullifies the opponent's gate card and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Hawktor. * Sexy Jutsu:Makes Hawktor have sex with selena gomez Game So far in the game, Hawktor has only been released in Deka version. The highest G-Power of Hawktor is 740. Just like Lythirus, he was spotted in a normal form at the 2010 Toy Fair in Haos. A normal Hawktor will be released in July/August this year. Trivia * Hawktor’s design is similar to the DC Super Hero Hawkman. Gallery Anime File:Hwbf.jpg|Hawktor in Ball form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-14_at_10.32.09_PM.png|Hawktor in Bakugan form File:Hwfb.jpg|Hawktor in Bakugan form File:Swinger.png|Hawktor attached to Swayther in Ball form File:Swinger1.png|Hawktor attached to Swayther in Bakugan Form hawktix.jpg|Hawktor in Shun's hand File:Hawktor_2.jpg|Hawktor in Bakugan form File:hwsbg.jpg|Hawktor scanned by Gauntlet in "New Vestroia" File:hwewsjsbg.jpg|Hawktor and Swayther scanned by Gauntlet in "New Vestroia" Game File:41lT8P8kuSL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Hawktor File:DSC05067-2.jpg|Ventus Hawktor File:picture_8635.jpg|Packaged Deka Ventus Hawktor File:IMG 3998.jpg|Deka Ventus Hawktor File:dddddd.jpg|Ventus Hawktor's tail File:!BnQghLwBGk~$(KGrHqIH-DYEtqb5TnD)BLiv+,qI6Q~~_3.JPG|Ventus Hawktor File:Bakugan_not.jpg|Haos Hawktor File:IMG 3947.jpg|Haos Hawktor File:CPHawktor.png|Crimson and Pearl? Hawktor File:!BvEcvUQEWk~$(KGrHqUOKn!EvyFrym-,BMD!CDOmqw~~_12.JPG|Darkus Hawktor File:51elOLOw3QL. AA260 .jpg|Packaged BakuMorph Hawktor File:T2tzdbXlBcXXXXXXXX !!89449676.jpg|BakuMorph Hawktor File:ws.jpg|Hawktor on the Gate Card "Windy Sunrise" File:BA1012_GA_GBL_12_3.jpg|"Hawktor's Turf" Other bgi-hawktor.png File:Hawktor1111.jpg| File:Gi_shun_hawktor_1024x768_2.jpg| Category:Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan